


the monster that i knew

by goandneverlookback



Series: Second-Hand Sorrows [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goandneverlookback/pseuds/goandneverlookback
Summary: Evan comforts Zoe from an all too real nightmare





	the monster that i knew

        Moonlight streams through the window as Evan blinks the sleep from his eyes, trying to determine what woke him. A faint whimper reaches his ears and he turns to the beautiful girl lying beside him. A sheen of cold sweat glistens on her pale face, pinched from the terror of whatever her nightmares may hold. Even in her restless sleep, a few tears spill out to cling to her long, fluttering eyelashes. "Zoe, hey...it's alright." Evan cautiously lays a hand on Zoe's shoulder and she flinches violently. "Zoe, it's just me. Wake up." At last her eyes fly open, terror clouding her vision until Evan's face begins to register in the pale moonlight. Panic fades from her eyes as tears stream down her cheeks, turning on her side to burrow her face in Evan's chest. He wraps his arms around her, holding her close. Gradually, her shaky breaths slow and deepen until a trembling whisper crosses her lips.  
        "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I know he's gone. I know he's _been_ gone. I should be okay. Why am I not okay?" As he strokes her hair, Evan's heart aches for Zoe, wishing he knew what to say to make things alright.   
        "Connor was hurting, but that's know excuse for the way he treated you. That's not something that goes away overnight." He feels her head shaking in agreement against his chest.  
        "During the day, I'm okay. I know that you're here and I'm safe. But then I fall asleep and he's still there, right there, screaming, threatening to kill me, doing as much damage as he could get away with before mom and dad ran out of excuses." Silence fills the air as Evan wars with what to say, Zoe lost in the thoughts and memories of her brother.  
        "For as long as I am here, no one is going to hurt you. It'll all be alright in the end." The lie tastes sour and repulsive as it crosses his lips. No matter how hard he tries to pretend, it will never be the truth. Zoe falls asleep in his arms, calmed and comforted by his tough, while Evan lays awake, dreading the day he can no longer hide he truth.

 


End file.
